How to Save a Life
by RAD0703
Summary: After How to Save a Life by The Fray I made a quick twenty minute fic on a very important topic.. It may be triggering so be warned.. If you go through this I'm here to talk.. Jack's unhappy and Mark's worried... Songfic yet again...SEPTIPLIER


_Step one, you say, "We need to talk." He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."_

 _He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through. Some sort of window to your right. As he goes left and you stay right Between the lines of fear and blame, You begin to wonder why you came_

Mark waited patiently as Jack gathered himself. Jack couldn't seem to stop looking at anything but Mark... He focused again and began speaking. He watched Mark's face change from fear, to blame, to rage, to sadness.

" Why hadn't you told me sooner? You know I have to go to LA for a work meeting tonight..." Mark said voice cracking.

" I didn't want to worry you... It's fine you should go to your meeting..." Jack said to his best friend. Mark and Jack had been together sense kindergarten and hadn't separated sense. Mark loved Jack and couldn't believe that he was suicidal..

" Are you sure?" Mark asked.

" Yep..." Jack mumbled getting up. He walked away without a word and Mark let the tears slip. He was going to be late to the airport if he didn't hurry so he grabbed his bag and looked at Brian. He hugged him closely and walked out the door. He jumped on the plane and set out, tears not stopping.

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend.. Somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night..Had I known how to save a life_

Mark sobbed as he was told the news. It was the middle of the meeting and Jack's mother had called him saying Jack attempted suicide after Mark had left. Mark got up without a word and caught the next plane home to see Jack.

 _Let him know that you know best 'Cause after all you do know best Try to slip past his defense_

 _Without granting innocence. Lay down a list of what is wrong. The things you've told him all along. Pray to God, he hears you! And I pray to God, he hears you_

" I made a list..." Mark said clutching a piece of paper.

" Must be a short list..." Jack mumbled from the hospital bed. He had cut and was being released in the morning.

" Jack, I know I can help you. I know what's best for you and I'm not letting go no matter what. You could be hating me for life and I'll still come back." Mark argued giving Jack the paper.

" Mark can you shut up!? Get out I don't need you!" Jack yelled tears streaming down his face. " You don't know anything that I've gone through and you think you know best? What the fuck is this shit!"

Mark got up tears rolling down and walked out without a word. Jack stared at the door for a moment before he looked at the list.

Be happy

Realize how much everyone loves you

Realize that it will get better someday

School bullies will stop

Everyone loves you no matter what

You're perfect

You're beautiful

You're scars make you look cool

I know at least three people that have a crush on you

Don't cut, it's not worth it

Don't drink bleach, it must taste nasty

Don't do anything bad to yourself because you think you're not good enough, your perfect

Mark Edward Fischbach is there for you no matter what time of the day it is

Maybe not today, but tomorrow will be better

Mark loves you more than anything

Don't feel sad about things that aren't important

Focus on the good things like coffee and UnderTale

 _As he begins to raise his voice, You lower yours and grant him one last choice, Drive until you lose the road. Or break with the ones you've followed. He will do one of two things. He will admit to everything. Or he'll say he's just not the same. And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

" M-Mark!" Jack called after reading the list for the twelfth time. At a instant Mark was at his side smiling. Jack opened his mouth to speak but Mark beat him to it. Jack expected yelling and crying and never got it.

" Read the list?" Mark asked smiling.

" Y-Yea... I'm gunna take the advice..." Jack whispered. " But I don't think I can..."

" Maybe you don't think you can, but I think you will. Maybe you don't believe in yourself but I believe in you Sean... I love you more than you know. I'll be with you till the end of the line."

" Did you really quote Bucky Barnes?" Jack asked half giggling half crying. Mark nodded and hugged the small kid on the hospital bed.

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, Somewhere along in the bitterness, And I would have stayed up with you all night, Had I known how to save a life..._

" I have a few questions..." Jack said one day sitting down on Mark's bed with his pajamas.

" Yea?" Mark replied looking at his watch. It was 3:48 in the morning and they got home at midnight.

" What will you do now that you lost your job?" Jack asked feeling bad.

" Author... Always liked writing."

" Who has a crush on me?"

" Singe from the coffee place... That girl Casey that lived across the street form us as kids...Mark Fischbach the cool guy you hangout with..." Mark said smiling like a idiot.

Jack's face went purple, then red, and finally white like his normal pasty pale glare. He laughed and laid down next to Mark. " I have a crush on that cool guy I hang out with.." He mumbled falling asleep.

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, Somewhere along in the bitterness, And I would have stayed up with you all night, Had I known how to save a life..._

" BABE the book got so popular so fast! I'm sorry I haven't seen the final product yet... What was the name again?" Jack asked kissing his boy friends cheek after walking in their shared apartment. They had made it official last year that they where dating. Mark wrote a book and Jack got a job on YouTube. They were both 25 now and deeply in love.

" It's called... How to Save a Life..." Mark said bringing their lips together.

 _How to save a life..._

" I do..." Jack said.

" My god I do." Mark said smiling.

 _How to save a life..._


End file.
